Seeking Comfort From A Friend
by Tiger Army
Summary: when the bulldog and husky units betray Bill, He turns to a friend for help, but ends up finding something more. Yaoi Lemon. No likey, No read.


The day continued to wear on, every second like a miniature eternity as the hot sun continued to beat down on the solider. Bill laid on the brownish chunks of the cracked and arid land, staring at the orange mid-day sun as it beat upon his soft, gray fur. He turned over, looking at his gun which was laid beside him. He sat up, feeling the hot, cracked ground beneath his hands. He took a swig from his canteen and laid back again, only to be disturbed by a beeping sound on his communicator. He pressed the on button, watching an apathetic General Pepper appear on the holographic screen.

"General Pepper here! I... Bill, you look like crap. Exactly why does it look like you've been sleeping all day?"

"Um... I was?"

"Ugh! You're the commander of the Bulldog unit, the Husky unit and You're one good mission away from being the leader of the Retriever unit!" Pepper cracked a smile.

"Yeah... Here goes the rant on how I'm the youngest leader the squad ever had, how I'm the only person ever capable of handling two units at the same time. How I was your best student at the academy and especially how much I tend to slack off." Bill said, annoyed.

"Wow... you practically have the rant memorized... I'm impressed. Anyway, Get back to work. We need you to investigate strange activity on planet Columbus on the outer rim of the system."

"What is it? Space pirates? Drug lords? Planet about to explode? Star fox gone mad?"

"No. It's more of a mysterious Bio Weapon threatening the planet" The general flashed him a salute. "Good luck! Pepper out!" The hologram receded into the wrist communicator. Bill started to walk back to the crowd of soldiers.

"Bulldog Units! Husky Units! Prep for flight. Go only on my word." Bill hopped into the seat of his own vehicle. He turned the engine on. as it spurted to life, the others around him did the same. The group of eleven strapped in, then pulled out. "Go!" The eleven vehicles jumped out of the atmosphere. The fighters were soon in space.

"Est. time of arrival: 28 hours, 32 minutes, 18 seconds." Bill sighed. This was going to be a long trip. He pressed a button and leaned back as a sweet smell entered the cockpit and knocked him out effectively. He awoke with a jolt as an alarm rang through the small ship.

'What a way to wake up...' Bill thought. He pressed a red button as a hologram appeared on the glass of the windshield. The data showed a large ship approaching. He pressed the communication option on the dashboard.

"This is Star fox Team. State your business." A Familiar voice rang out.

* * *

"Fox! You know damn well it's me! Mind if we dock till we reach the outer rim?" Bill said, laughing as the shields went down on the ship.

"So... waf you beenf uf to." Bill said, stuffing his face full of food. Fox laughed. Since Krystal left, Peppy had gotten the job of commanding the Macbethian army, and Slippy had left to be with his wife Amanda. Fox and Falco were the only two left.

"Meh... Destroy freelance Mercenaries here, Kill renegade space pirates there... truth is, we actually don't get as much work as we'd like."

"So... what do you guys do for money?" One of the husky soldiers asked.

"Well, since there aren't as many star fox members, the money's not a problem. We still have loads from the Angler fiasco." Fox said.

Bill glared at him. "You don't just go up and ask how people get their money."

"Sor-ry MOM!" The husky, apparently Frank said, making the others laugh. Bill was fuming at the lack of respect. "Um... Sheesh! It was a joke! Don't get your diapers in a bunch." Frank said in another roar of laughter. Bill smirked.

"Don't forget who's still your superior."

"Yeah... I remember! I never forget anyone who can surpass me at the age of 23. Hell, I'm 10 years older than you!" A bulldog said.

"Quit that! sheesh, by the way, ya got something Brown on your nose." The rest of the units laughed as he scratched his nose feverishly. Fox and Falco had long-since slid away to their own rooms. "I... Don't... Take orders... from pups." He snarled at Bill, pushing him aside. "I'm going out. This mission would be easier without a slack-assed pup leading the ranks" Almost all of the dogs followed Frank. "Well, If you want to get this done and probably get a raise, Follow me." Frank lead everyone away. He winked as the door shut. One husky looked at Bill, then asked if he was going to follow. Bill just smirked.

"They'll be back. they don't even know the full deal behind the mission." Bill tapped his wrist communicator. The husky smiled as he pulled out a small ball. he clicked a button and a latch opened up, releasing the greenish gas from the inside. Bill coughed and looked at the last remaining husky

"Don't be so trusting of your crew." He kicked Bill before he passed out.

* * *

Bill woke up several hours later with a headache. The clock read two thirty. Crap... He'd been asleep for hours. What's worse, his crew abandoned him. He managed to stand up, only succeeding in making the room spin as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He'd forgotten that Nitrous oxide made him queasy; Despair and loneliness also had that effect. He heard faint voices from the other room.

"Okay... We'll get right on it... an awkward mutiny... Frank I guess... Really... We'll stop them... Bioweapon?... That... Let's go Falco..." Fox's faint voice replaced by footsteps. He jumped to the bed, pretending he'd never been eavesdropping. Fox walked into the room along with Falco.

"Well, Peppy tracked them down... they were heading for Columbus when they were last seen. I'll beat them to the planet, destroy whatever weapon they're building, then You'll get the credit." Fox smiled, helping Bill up from the cot.

"You're lucky Fox is your friend. I'd have taken the money and split." Falco walked out of the room. "I'll be in the Arwing. See ya there!" Fox soon followed, then Bill.

"So... Ever thought your team would... um..." Fox choked over the words, but Bill got the general meaning.

"Well, not really." He ran a hand through his gray fur. He looked over to see Fox fumbling with his fingers. "I just... Kinda thought they'd be loyal. Frank was always a problem. He was my commanding officer before the porn scandal." Bill noticed Fox was becoming more fidgety. "I remember back when we were cadets in the academy. You, Me and him would pull pranks on the General. those were the good old-" Bill was silenced as Fox pinned him against the wall with a powerful kiss. Bill's eyes widened, clearly shocked by the sudden action the StarFox crew member took. His mouth was penetrated by a warm tongue, asking to dance. Reluctantly, Bill accepted. Soon, they were in a passionate kiss in which, both of them were equally participating and loving every minute of it. Fox was the first to break it, blushing at his actions

* * *

"Um... wow... I'm sorry, I don't know... what..." Fox stuttered. He ran down the hall quickly, leaving Bill dazed and confused.

"Columbia is an ice covered planet, eh? Well, I could stay in the Arwing. I'll leave the dirty work to you two."

"Okay..." Bill agreed

"NO!" Fox panicked. "Falco, You and Bill should go... I need to think."

"Nonsense. I'm staying in the sky. You should go, being the experienced one and all." Falco looked at the monitor, noticing how fidgety Fox was. He shrugged it off as he landed. with the vehicle shut off, he decided to sleep. Fox was out of the vehicle and heading towards the town before bill could open up his cockpit. He rushed after Fox, panting as he finally caught up to him.

"What happened... back at the ship?" Bill looked confused, but Fox looked embarrassed. He opened his mouth slightly, to add on to the question, but Fox interrupted.

"I don't know. Drop it." Fox's tone was cold. They noticed Falco's Arwing heading back to the greatfox just beyond the outer layer of the atmosphere.

"so... it's not-"

"DROP IT!" Fox was truly enraged. Bill opened up his communicator as it began to ring.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Grab a hotel. This is going to take longer than I thought... the Greatfox scanners can't find a bioweapon anywhere!" Falco yelled. He was clearly frustrated.

'Great, we're pent up in a hotel with a bi-polar fox in the middle of an iced over planet.' Bill thought. Fox looked embarrassed Things must have been working against his plan to avoid me. "Okay... I guess. Bill, out!" he clasped his hand over the hologram, shutting off the communicator.

"Whatever... there's a hotel right on the entrance of of the town.

* * *

"Welcome to the Vulcan Hotel... we only have one room, though, I hope you don't mind." Fox groaned, everything was falling apart. the polar bear showed them to their rooms. Bill sat on his bed, which broke upon touch. "Oh! I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T SUE US!" The polar bear lifted Bill off of the bed and almost instantly removed it from the room. Fox's face turned bright red when the other bed was removed from the room. They were out to get him... whoever that was.

"Now. what's going on? You're suddenly avoiding me? What the hell!" Bill exclaimed, pinning Fox against the wall.

"I told you..."

"No! I don't want 'Drop it.' I want to know the truth.

"I told you! I don't know!" Fox was sincere. He looked like a scared and confused pup. Bill sighed and sat down on the bed. "I just... I guess I took a friend's advice too literally. 'When the time comes, don't think; just act.'" Bill sat silently for a few seconds before pinning Fox to the headboard. He brought his head down, kissing Fox lightly before putting more force behind it. He broke the kiss and laid back on the bed with a content smile. "Well... wow... Sine when-"

"I guess... around the time the Anglers were attacking... That's when it all started..."

"You're... okay with the fact... wait... Me? Why me?"  
"We've been friends since before I can remember, and, let's not forget, you're the one who kissed me." Bill pulled off his shirt and kissed Fox again. "S-so... what now?" Fox winked at him and pulled off his shirt. They shared another passionate kiss before removing each other's pants. Fox, Completely nude, laid back on the bed as Bill kicked off his boxers. He laid next to Fox, nibbling at his neck while he slid his hands across his abs. Fox moaned as Bill lightly swept over his fully erect rod. Bill grasped it, making Fox gasp with every stroke. Bill felt almost ready to blow his load, feeling the warm length slowly heat up and stiffen even more. He pulled his hand away as Fox started to hump upwards in a begging motion, making said recipient whimper. Bill kissed him passionately before dragging his head down Fox's abs. He quickly shoved the vulpine's length down his throat before he could object. Fox groaned in pleasure as Bill licked up and down, sucking and slurping whenever appropriate.

"Ah... Bill, I-I think I-" Fox could barley choke out the words before Bill lifted his head.

"What?"

"P-please don't stop?" Fox whispered before craning his neck backwards. Bill went back to work, tongue gliding everywhere to make Fox shamelessly beg for more. The tickling and warm sensation shot up Fox's shaft, dancing on the edge of a glorious orgasm. Fox grabbed Bill's head and humped, leading Bill to gag until he'd gotten used to the rhythm. Bill pulled his head back and let his long tongue glide over Fox's cockhead before his mouth was filled with hot, thick, white semen. Bill continued to drink for seconds

'How much does he have!?' he thought as he continued to suck down the thick liquid. His question was answered. Fox looked down at Bill, who'd only used the blow job as a distraction to stick all three of his fingers into Fox's anal passage. He lifted Fox's legs onto his shoulders before plowing into him.

"AARGH!" Fox grunted/screamed as Bill slowly slid into him. "That hurts like a... Ugh!" Bill struck his prostate. He pulled out and rammed into it again, causing Fox to hump Bill's stomach. Bill's tongue was hanging out as he ran into Fox's tight passage again and again. He'd continued to speed up, orgasm on it's way fast. Fox grunted, his climax approaching again. He thought about how Bill was going slow for his comfort. Fox wanted Bill to use him... Badly. He jerked himself into one of the other man's thrusts, which sent him into a feral rampage. Bill knew he had to slow down for Fox's comfort, but he was unable to. The sexual feeling would not and could not be denied. Fox's climax was coming closer as he began to hump at Bill's stomach. With a feral yelp, he covered both of them in the sticky cum. This sight was enough to make Bill lose it, ramming his knot far into Fox. He came, letting his knot double in size and lock his engorged penis inside Fox. Bill laid on Fox's chest as Fox stroked his gray fur.

"Should I-"

"No... I'm comfortable..." Fox said with a yawn. He looked down at the canid, who was already passed out

* * *

Fox woke up the next morning to find Bill still asleep and still inside of him. He slowly woke bill, who yawned and kissed Fox. He got up and headed towards the showers. Halfway there, there was a ringing on his wrist communicator. He bent over to pick it up from the slew of clothes. He was shocked when an open palm smacked his butt.

"Hello?"

"Bill, It's me, Falco. Frank got the bioweapon, turned it into the Cornerian government and was charged for crimes against the national military. Even murder, since they found 6 of the ships destroyed by him. You can come back now."

"Nah... Fox and I are going to scout the planet."

"Got it! Falco out!"

"Well, that's a way to cover our shit..." Fox said, grabbing a towel. "Now... how about that shower?"

* * *

well, that was hot. Review!


End file.
